1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video display concealment. More specifically, the present invention relates to a decorative apparatus and method for concealing a flat panel video display, which employs a one-way mirror and with forced ventilation cooling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel televisions and displays are becoming increasingly common, and will gradually replace virtually all cathode ray tube televisions and displays. Flat panel televisions and displays are frequently hung on a wall, in a fashion reminiscent of paintings and photographs. During the time when a television or display is turned on and active, this techniques works quite satisfactory because the flat panel display is viewed in a manner similar to viewing a painting or photograph. However, when the television or display is not active, the appearance of the blank screen is not aesthetically pleasing. The blank display screen renders an unaesthetic element in an environment that may otherwise be aesthetically decorated. This undesirable aspect of flat panel televisions and displays increases in proportion to the size of the viewable area of the display. Essentially, the larger the viewable area, the larger the blank space it presents in its environment when not active.
Some individuals invest a significant amount of effort and investment in decorating their homes in a particular style, including furniture, artwork, wall coverings, fixtures, and so forth. Similarly, businesses and retail stores invest in a particular decor that meets the needs or desires of their owners and customers. The presence of a large flat panel television or display is desirable while such a device is active, however, when not active, the large blank screen can interfere with an intended decor. It may then be desirable to disguise or conceal the television or display in some manner. However, concealment can be problematic in that it can interfere with access to the television or display when needed, and, concealment can interfere with the proper ventilation and cooling during operation of the device. It can also be cumbersome to reveal and conceal such items from time to time, as it is needed for viewing.
There are certain concealment coverings known in the art. It is known in the art to retract or hide the objectionable item when not in use. An example of this approach is a television screen that retracts into a furniture or fixture, and is only extended into view when the user desires view the screen. A retractable cover approach has been applied to concealment as well. A cover with a painting or photograph imprinted on it can be extended to cover a television or display when not in use, and can be retracted to reveal it when desired. However, the concealment cover itself must be decorated in some fashion, and this lead to the need for consumers to make a choice on decoration. This approach also dictates a need for a mechanism to retract and extend such a cover. Thus, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method for providing a convenient and attractive way to conceal a flat panel television or display when not in use, and render the screen viewable when needed, which does not require a decorated cover, does not require a mechanical system to cycle during operation, and which does not interfere with the ventilation and thermal operation of the television of display that is concealed.